I LOVE MUSIC
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: ¡Hola! Bueno, esto es un proyecto que tengo entre manos, creo que es buena idea, pero eso lo tendréis que juzgar vosotros. Viene a ser algo así como que me decis una cancion y una pareja y yo hago un one-shot con ellos. ¡Leed y pedid!
1. Deseos de cosas imposibles, KazeRikaIchi

**I LOVE MUSIC**

**Esta es mi nueva propuesta para otro nuevo fic, tengo muchos sin acabar, pero como son largos, no pasa nada. Bueno, haber si os gusta la idea, básicamente, vosotros me decís una pareja y una canción, y yo hago una especie de one-shot sobre ellos ^^ Podéis pedirme cualquier pareja, preferiblemente que sea hetero, aunque también me vale yaoi… pero advierto que me cuesta mucho más escribir yaoi que hetero, y por lo tanto tardaré más en tener listo el capi.**

**Bueno. Enviadme vuestras peticiones al correo privado, ¿ok? ¡Gracias!**

**Aquí va mi debut en este proyecto, a ver si os gusta:**

**1."**_**Deseos de cosas imposibles" (La Oreja De Van Gogh)**_**[Propuesto por: aika-chan20, o sea, yo -w-]**

**Un KazexRika, que nunca había hecho uno y, sinceramente, me gusta mucho esta pareja. Aunque finalmente me haya quedado más como un IchixRikaxKaze… pero da igual.**

**¡Enjoy!**

_-Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada, yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir. Te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin…_ –tarareaba la peli azul, tomando el sol en la playa, con su ipod en los oídos. Unas frías manos le tocaron los hombros. Ella se sobresaltó, se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y pateó a quien quiera que fuese que estuviera allí.

-¡Ay! –Se quejó Kaze- ¡Rika! –le gritó, con cierto tono de reproche. La oji violeta se sonrojó, avergonzada.

-Lo siento –se apresuró a disculparse.

-Bah… no importa, pero, ¿quién creías que era? –quiso saber el peli azul, cogiéndose el hombro, donde le había pegado su amiga.

-Oye, podrías haber sido cualquiera: un ladrón, un violador, un psicópata… -al oji marrón le salió una gotita por la cabeza.

-Vale, sí, cállate ya, nena –ordenó Ichinose.

-¬¬… -Rika le dirigió una mirada de odio a su novio, que había llegado tras Kazemaru. El castaño estaba detrás, con las gafas de sol puestas e ignorando completamente sus ojos enamorados, y su amigo, delante, con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque le dolía bastante el hombro. Ella le sonrió también, y tuvieron un momento en que los dos se miraron, felices, no necesitaban hablar, tenían sus miradas.

_Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco._

Por la noche, en la habitación del hotel…

Rika se cambiaba de ropa cuando Ichinose entró en el baño de improviso. Parecía un poco enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó ella, inocentemente.

-No lo sé, ¿a quién quieres tú? –respondió el mago del balón, con un doble sentido.

-¿Cómo?

-¡No te hagas la tonta! Vi como os mirabais Kazemaru y tú.

-Eso no te da derecho a nada. Y ahora, sal de aquí… -iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Ichi puso el pie en medio, atrancándola. La cogió de la muñeca con fuerza y rabia.

-¡Dilo! ¡Estás enamorada de él, verdad! Es así… -suspiró el oji marrón.

A la morena algo le tocó el alma, porque era todo lo contrario, estaba totalmente enamorada de su novio. Lo seguía a todas partes, le seguiría hasta donde fuese. Y no era ninguna metáfora. Porque le amaba.

_Sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos, le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón. Haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración._

-No, Ichi-kun, el único del que estoy enamorada eres tú –confesó, seria- pero lo estás echando todo a perder… -añadió, con ojos tristes. Se puso una chaqueta y un short y salió a esconderse en la oscuridad de la noche, llorando como una niña.

Llegó a lo alto de unas rocas, y se sentó. Allí, el mar las golpeaba, amenazante, igual que sus lágrimas habían amenazado con desbordarse, cuando le dijo eso a Ichinose.

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía quererla y ya está? Era injusto y estúpido que tuviera que hacerla sufrir tanto…

-¿Por qué me odias? –preguntó al mar.

-No creo que nadie te odie, Ri-chan –dijo dulcemente la voz de Kazemaru detrás de ella. La peli azul se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de encontrarle allí a esas horas. Con la manga, se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí, Kaze-chan? –preguntó la oji violeta.

-Nada, te vi salir corriendo del hotel y quería saber si estabas bien –la morena dijo un "ah", muy bajito, y luego se recogió las rodillas contra el pecho. Kazemaru se la quedó mirando, apenado-. ¿Lo estás?

-No lo sé –respondió ella.

Cuando Rika se deprimía, se mostraba ausente, decaída, y contestaba a todo con monosílabos. Además, su mente no se torturaba sobre el sentido de la vida, como le ocurre a la mayoría de las personas, sino que se volvía más infantil que nunca, haciéndola aún más vulnerable.

El peli azul la abrazó, besándola en la frente, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se ponía su amiga cuando Ichi y ella discutían.

-Shhh… todo está bien… -la intentó tranquilizar.

-No, no lo está, Kaze-chan –suspiró ella-. No me quiere… odia que yo le haya obligado en cierto modo a estar conmigo, y me lo hace pagar con las cosas que me dice cuando se enfada… ú.ù

-Rika… no sufras más. Oye, si él no quiere estar contigo… tú solo puedes obligarle hasta llegado un nivel, después es libre de hacer lo que quiera. ¿No crees que si él no te quisiera, ya te habría dejado?

-Ni idea. Solo sé que ya no le agrado ni un poco, como antes.

-Vaya… -Kaze se había quedado sin argumentos para animarla.

-Y, creo… que él no me agrada ya demasiado a mí tampoco… -se sonrojó con ese comentario.

-¿Cómo? –se extrañó Kazemaru.

-Sí, eso, que… yo ya no le quiero tanto a él, yo… -se puso frente a él, recordemos que estaban muy cerca, abrazados- te quiero a ti –el chico abrió los ojos como platos, no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¡Pero si Rika siempre había estado loca por Ichinose, desde el momento en que le vio! Que ahora le soltara aquello, era una locura.

-Vamos a ver, Ri-chan, ¿tú sabes lo que estás diciendo?

-Sí… que te quiero –le besó rápidamente, antes de que pudiera alejarse. Al principio, el oji marrón le encontró el gusto a aquello y no podía negar que algo le atraía Rika, desde siempre, así que se dejó llevar.

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._

-Rika… yo… no sé si…

-Calla –le cerró la boca con un beso, más apasionado aún que el anterior. Cuando se separaron, el peli azul la miró desaprobatoriamente y le dijo.

-Yo no creo que me quieras. Solo estás poniéndome de sustituto de Ichinose, y eso no va a ocurrir, Rika…

-¡Que no! ¡Que te quiero! ¡Créetelo de una vez! –se desesperó la peli azul-. Quiero estar contigo, no con él.

Kazemaru, en ese momento, tomó una decisión.

UN AÑO DESPUÉS…

Hacía seis meses que no se veían. Él, después de la ruptura, se había mudado a Okinawa, y no volvió a saber nada de Rika hasta que decidió visitar a Endo y a los demás a ciudad Inazuma. Estaba preciosa, más que nunca, la quería, la amaba… y se preguntaba cómo había sido tan estúpido de dejar que se marchara, cuando la tenía a sus pies para lo que quiso y más… Y es que las oportunidades, pasan pocas veces en la vida, y si no las aprovechas… te arrepientes, seguro.

A pesar de que estaba rojo como un tomate por verla otra vez, se le acercó por la espalda, y quería sorprenderla, pero el novio de ella ya la estaba agarrando de la cintura, así que no se atrevió, y salió corriendo de allí, sintiéndose un completo imbécil.

"_Pero, pase lo que pase, aunque otro me acompañe, en silencio te querré tan solo a ti"._

Aquella soleada tarde de verano, Rika había tenido la extraña y agradable sensación de que iba a volver a ver a alguien a quien quería mucho. Pero, no sabía por qué, de una manera que ya había ocurrido anteriormente, en un día muy importante para ella.

El día que dejó a Ichinose.

Fue muy doloroso, porque le quería, pero también amaba a Kaze-kun, y estaba confundida, aunque, finalmente, quien salió ganando fue el peli azul.

-Rika, sólo te lo digo una vez más, ¡sal-del-baño! –reclamó el impaciente de su novio.

Ella suspiró, anegada en sentimientos, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero luego los abrió enseguida, sonriente. Se había acostumbrado. Y, además, esos gritos le recordaron también a esa noche… otro símbolo más. Algo pasaba. Abandonó el cuarto de baño y salió a la terraza, donde su novio la esperaba ya, junto a una mesa con dos sillas, adornada con rosas y unas cuantas velas, estilo muy romántico, todo para celebrar cuatro meses de su reconciliación.

-Rika, te amo –dijo él, cogiéndola de la cintura cariñosamente.

-Yo también te amo, Ichinose –le correspondió la peli azul.

"_Igual que un mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate. Igual que una flor, resignada, decora un despacho elegante."_

Te amo. Dos palabras que harían feliz al desgraciado; rico, al más pobre de entre los pobres; y bueno al peor de los villanos. Dos palabras con un significado que sólo algunos comprenden: los que están enamorados.

Entonces, si el sentimiento en sí, o el simple hecho de que alguien lo demuestre por ti, es hermoso… ¿por qué a Rika le hacía tanto daño, allí, en el pecho? ¿Sería que su corazón no era verdaderamente feliz?

Quizás la felicidad idealizada que se había formado en su mente al obligarse a querer a Ichinose, le estaba pasando factura a su felicidad real. Intentar disimular, sirve, pero no a largo plazo, porque si sonríes sin sentirlo, al final, los demás lo acabarán notando.

"_Prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño. Y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado."_

Y toda esta reflexión le hizo preguntarse, mientras con cara ausente se sentaba frente a su novio, ¿acaso merece la pena jugar a ser feliz? Lo miró a él. Era un chico muy lindo. Encantador, Agradable. Simpático. Y le había regalado, tiempo atrás, un pequeño trocito de su corazón. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿O sólo podían ser locuras de una adolescente? Al fin y al cabo, ahora ya no era tan niña, y si había de llegar el momento de hacer razonar a su cabeza y su corazón… era aquel.

"Bueno, Rika, tú decides", se dijo a sí misma, decidida a llegar a un equilibrio entre sus sentimientos. "¿Continúas con esta farsa, a la que, descaradamente, te atreves a llamar vida? ¿O sigues tu instinto y sales a buscar a la única y verdadera razón de tu existencia?"

/

Kazemaru sabía que no era mucho el tiempo que había pasado junto a ella, pero desde luego, fueron los dos meses más felices de su vida. Lo único que le tenía en vela era la incertidumbre, la duda de si ella sentía lo mismo, o si en algún momento lo sintió. Él, sí, seguro. No dudó ni un solo instante, de aquel amor. Creyó en su historia casi desde el principio.

Debe confesar que, al empezar, estaba casi seguro de que estaba siendo utilizado como un juguete para Rika, para alejarse una temporada de Ichinose, y luego volver a sus brazos, como siempre. Y, al final, así sucedió. Por su culpa, pero sucedió, y de su desconfianza. Aunque, y es algo que también debe confesar, ese amor fue, en todo momento, verdadero.

Pasar los días con Rika a su lado, Kazemaru dejó que Rika fuera suya. Ella ni siquiera tuvo el valor para despedirse de Ichinose, y los dos juntos se fueron a Florencia. Todo parecía tan perfecto, tan de ensueño… que el oji marrón no se lo creyó. Y, a los escasos dos meses, empezó a insinuar que Rika seguía enamorada de su ex novio. Y eso arruinó su historia.

Ella volvió a ciudad Inazuma, con Ichinose, que la perdonó y volvieron a estar juntos. Él, lamentándose cada segundo que no pasó con ella, se mudó a Okinawa. Lejos, para no sufrir. Era una forma de huir del desamor. Un desamor que, si se hubiera comportado de una manera más madura, habría podido remediar. Sí, fue muy tonto por dejarla escapar.

En el fondo de su destrozado corazón, si se unían los pedacitos en los que se había roto, aún se podía ver lo mucho que la seguía queriendo.

Eh, un momento, ¿cómo había acabado allí? En la misma roca donde comenzó todo, donde comenzó todo, donde todas las noches, en sus sueños, se volvía a encontrar con ella. Seguramente, lo que le habría llevado hasta ese lugar había sido su subconsciente… daba igual. Se lo agradecía.

"_Pero igual que se espera cuando esperan en la Plaza de Mayo, procuro encender, en secreto, una vela, no sea que por si acaso, un golpe de suerte, algún día, quiera que te vuelva a ver, reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel."_

Pero más se lo agradeció cuando notó a sus espaldas el perfume que tanto conocía y adoraba, que ansiaba oler por las mañanas. Se dio la vuelta, con el corazón en un puño, y se cruzó con su dulce mirada violeta. Llevaba el pelo rizado y suelto, un vestido blanco con vuelo, justo por encima de las rodillas, y unos zapatos blancos en la mano, con algo de tacón. Se los había quitado para caminar por la arena y llegar hasta él. Estaba preciosa.

No les hizo falta decir nada, los dos sabían que se buscaban, y qie se alegraban profundamente de haberse encontrado al fin.

-Rika, perdóname…

-Shh… -como hizo hacía trescientas sesenta y cinco lunas, volvió a callarlo con un beso.


	2. Smile, GendaHaru

"_**Sonreír" (Lily Allen)**_** [Propuesto por Kozue]**

**Perdón por todo lo que tardo ahora en subir los capítulos, es que estaba de exámenes finales… ¡estaba! Terminé el miércoles, así que, a partir de ahora ¡lluvias de capítulos caerán sobre vosotros muajajaja jaja!**

**Ehhhh… es una canción en inglés, pero (evidentemente -.-) la he traducido. Espero que os guste, y a ti, Kozu-chan ^^**

**¡Enjoy! : P**

"_La primera vez que me dejaste, me quedé con ganas de más"_

Los dos éramos la pareja perfecta. Con mirarte, era feliz. Estábamos tan bien juntos… Nos conocimos tan sólo tres meses antes de empezar nuestra relación en Italia, todo fue bastante rápido.

_Flashback_

_En un puerto de Venecia…_

_-¡Perdón! Eh… ¡Escussa! –gritaste, al verme subir en la última barra. Viniste hasta mí, agitado. Me hiciste gracia, cuando empezaste a intentar hablarme, en un horrible italiano. Me reí y te callaste. Me miraste, un poco dolido en el orgullo-. Vaya con la señorina… -murmuraste._

_-No te preocupes, no soy italiana._

_-Ah, uff…_

_-Si lo fuera, te habría tirado al agua en cuanto abriste la boca, ¡jajaja! –no podía parar de reír. Es que me sentía rara ese día._

_Tú empezabas a estar algo molesto. Bajaste la cabeza y te diste la vuelta, dispuesto a irte. Entonces, me diste pena y te llamé con una voz. Por lo que había entendido de tu extraño italiano, era tu último día en Venecia, al igual que yo, y querías saber si no me importaría dejar que me acompañaras en la góndola._

_Con una cena y champán, todo lo que ocurrió en el puerto quedó olvidado._

_Fin del flashback_

Luego volvimos juntos a Japón. Durante unos siete meses, fuimos muy felices juntos. Desayunábamos entre sonrisas y acariciándonos las manos, íbamos de la mano a todas partes, teníamos detalles el uno con el otro… Un sueño de vida…

Un día, me desperté y ya no estabas a mi lado. En tu lugar, había un feo vacío sobre las sábanas revueltas. ¿Pero dónde estabas…?

Pasó un día. Dos. Una semana.

Entonces, comprendí que, por mucho que yo siguiese queriendo tenerte de nuevo conmigo a todas horas, tú no habías tenido ningún tipo de problemas para olvidarme.

"_Pero te estabas tirando a la chica de al lado"_

Sé que tendría que haberlo asumido desde el principio, pero el cariño que te tenía pudo conmigo, y cometí la estupidez de ir a buscarte. Y, cómo no, eso sólo empeoró las cosas, porque…. Te encontré. Sí.

Te encontré… en un hotel de carretera, con una chica algo fresca que me dirigió una mala mirada al entrar. Pero yo no me fijé en su mirada, sino en la tuya, que me observaba con indiferencia.

Me fui corriendo de allí, con las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Me di cuenta de que, definitivamente, te había perdido.

"_¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

¿Por qué? Sólo dame una razón. Yo creo que no te traté tan mal, ¿o sí? Siempre te di todo mi amor y te tuve mucho respeto, bueno excepto el día que nos conocimos. Pero eso debería ser ahora un tierno recuerdo de los dos, no un acto con el que me entristezco cada vez que lo pienso.

"_La primera vez que me dejaste, no supe qué decir. Nunca he estado sola de esta manera"_

Me costó aceptar que tú ya no me querías. En realidad, ¿me habías amado un poco alguna vez? A veces creo que lo dudo. Dudé de mí misma después de que te fueras de mi lado, dejándome sola sin más.

Inevitablemente, tu marcha consiguió hacerme caer en la depresión. El no tenerte ya conmigo se me hizo demasiado duro. Pasaba el tiempo y yo solo podía pensar en ti y mirar las gotas de lluvia caer por la ventana, torturándome psicológicamente.

"_Estaba tan perdida en ese entonces"_

No sabía qué hacer. Porque, normalmente, cuando te dejan, no sabes cómo continuar con tu vida. Yo sabía que debía olvidarte, y que si no lo hacía, me iba a pasar factura más tarde, pero simplemente me sentía muy impotente. No era capaz de seguir con mi vida sin ti. Estaba metida en un túnel del que estaba segura de que jamás podría salir.

En resumen, me eché a perder. Y fue uno de los mayores errores de mi vida, porque tú no mereces la pena.

"_Pero, con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos, encontré una luz al final del túnel"_

Cuando te fuiste, estaba convencida de que nunca jamás iba a poder volver a sonreír, porque, en esos momentos, mi felicidad eras tú, y tú no estabas, así que lo lógico sería que yo no fuera feliz.

Pero no contaba con una cosa, y es que mis amigos no iban a dejarme sufrir así por ti. Un día, Kido vino a mi casa a visitarme sin previo aviso. No estaba solo, le acompañaban algunos chicos del grupo: Goenji, Tobitaka, Tsunami y Atsuya. Creí que intentarían consolarme, como habían intentado (sin ningún éxito) Aki y Natsumi, pero… venían con una sonrisa maligna en la cara, como si tuvieran algo planeado. Me sequé las lágrimas y los miré desconcertada. Vaya si tenían algo…

El primero en hablar fue Goenji.

-Levántate –me ordenó.

-¿Para qué? –me resigné-. No merece la pena.

-Que sea la última vez que te oímos decir eso –advirtió Atsuya, muy serio. Mientras, Tsunami tiraba de mí para levantarme. ¿Qué se traerían entre manos?

No tenía la más remota idea de qué se trataba, hasta que llegamos a un callejón en el que Fudo daba patadas a un pobre chico que, acorralado contra la pared, gritaba pidiendo auxilio. Lo primero que pensé fue que estaban locos, y reafirmé mi pensamiento cuando vi que ese chico eras tú.

"_Ahora me llamas por teléfono, sólo para aullar y gemir un rato, y es sólo porque te sientes solo"_

Me tapé la boca con las manos, asustada y sorprendida.

-¡Pero qué hacéis, dejadle! –verte así me daba tanta angustia…

Pero entonces Atsuya te cogió, y sin hacerme ningún tipo de caso, empezó con la tortura psicológica:

-Mira quién ha venido a verte, dichoso Genda Koujiro.

-¡Haruna, ayúdame, están locos!

-Um… no, qué va. Sólo queremos jugar. ¿Qué tal tu nueva vida? Me han dicho que tienes casa nueva. ¡Ah, no! Vuelves a vivir con los cerdos de tus amigos, que te mantienen… qué triste, ¿no os parece? –todos los demás asintieron, serios-. Y… ¿qué hay de esa novia tuya?

-¿N-novia…?

-¡Ah, cierto, lo olvidaba! Te dejó por otro mejor que tú… bueno, no es tan difícil encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, desde luego –añadió, mirándote despectivamente. Después, te cogió bruscamente de la barbilla-. ¿Verdad que no, Genda?

-…

"_Lo primero, cuando te veo llorar, me haces sonreír, yeah, me haces sonreír. Lo peor, es que al principio me sentí mal por ello. Pero entonces sonreí, seguí adelante y sonreí."_

Observaba todo muy atenta, pero ya no suplicaba porque te dejaran, solamente quería… verte sufrir. Como tú hiciste conmigo.

-¡Dilo, pedazo de imbécil!

-¡Está bien, está bien, lo diré! –El peli rosa esperó, paciente-. Soy… soy…

-A ver, idiota, ¿ni siquiera sabes humillarte? Bueno, ¡ayudadle, chicos!

-Di que eres un gilipollas… -empezó Tobitaka.

-…que no tiene corazón… -siguió mi hermano.

-…por el que nadie pagaría ni un solo céntimo… -dijo Tsunami.

-… y además muy feo… -añadió Atsuya.

-…borde… -contribuyó Fudo.

-…egoísta… -siguió Kido.

-…que utilizó a una chica tan bella persona y tan hermosa como Haruna… -dijo Tobitaka.

-… y que se acordará de ella cada segundo de su corta, cruel y miserable vida –concluyó Atsuya, sonriente. Después, borró la sonrisa y te ordenó, con mala cara-. Repítelo.

-S-sí, yo… soy un… un gilipollas que… no tiene corazón… no me acuerdo… -cerraste los ojos, temeroso de recibir el golpe que, naturalmente, te llegó.

Entonces, sonreí, mientras miraba cómo los demás te pegaban por no decir lo que te mandaron. Era como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Me sentía nueva. Y con ganas de volver a vivir. En un momento dado, uno de los chicos paró y me preguntó:

-¿Sigues queriendo que paremos, Haruna-chan?

-No –contesté, sonriente.

-¿¡QUÉ! –gritaste tú.

-¡Calla, ¿no ves que ha dicho que sigamos?

Y no pararon por mucho que intentaste gritar. Yo, aburrida de verte llorar, me di la vuelta y salí de aquel callejón, pensando ya en el plan de esa noche.

·

Pero cuál no sería mi sorpresa, cuando horas más tarde, tu nombre apareció en mi teléfono, indicando que tenía una llamada tuya. No tengo ni idea de por qué lo hice, pero decidí contestar. Y, cuando me preguntaste si podías verme esa noche, en el café de la esquina de tu casa, acepté. Y tampoco sé muy bien por qué.

Lo mejor es que, mientras tú y yo hablábamos, sentados tranquilamente en una mesa del Starbucks, mis amigos, avisados de tu ausencia, entraban en tu casa con las llaves que se te había olvidado pedirme, para hacer algunos "cambios" en el mobiliario.

"_Cada vez que me ves, me dices que me quieres de vuelta"_

-Haruna, vuelve conmigo, por favor, yo te sigo queriendo –arqueé una ceja-. De verdad… -y me eché a reír.

"_Y yo te digo que no me jodas"_

-"_No me jodas…"_ -te contesté, sin parar de reírme a carcajadas, delante de tu cara.

"_No podía parar de reír, te juro que no quería ser grosera, pero perturbaste mi salud mental. Y ya estaba muy mal…"_

No podía dejar de reírme. Y es que estabas penoso, suplicándome que volviéramos… quién iba a decirlo, tan solo hace unos meses, cuando era yo la que sufría. Pero mi venganza no había terminado. ¡Claro que no! Te ibas a enterar de lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer despechada. Y eso portándome bien. Podría ser peor.

Así que no te quejes, porque cuando fuiste al baño, eché unos polvos laxantes en tu café para que ya no tuvieras problemas de estreñimiento. Encima que te hago un favor…

-Entonces, ¿no… vamos a volver?

-No. Adiós, Gendita, que te vaya bien –te deseé, pensando justo lo contrario.

"_Estaba tan perdida en ese entonces…Pero, con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos, encontré una luz al final del túnel"_

Por desgracia, no pude ver tu cara al contemplar tu casa totalmente "renovada"… La estantería eran tan sólo tablas sueltas con libros y tus estúpidos premios por encima, las ventanas quedaron completamente destrozadas, no dejaron nada en paz.

Ah, bueno, pero tú pensaste que sí, jaja…

"_Lo primero, cuando te veo llorar, me haces sonreír, yeah, me haces sonreír. Lo peor, es que al principio me sentí mal por ello. Pero entonces sonreí, seguí adelante y sonreí."_

Aquella noche, no te dije nada, pero estaba entre el público. Inocentemente, me contaste que tenías turno para pinchar en esa discoteca a la que siempre soñaste ir. Precisamente te llamaron la misma noche en que asaltaron tu casa.

Vi cómo las lágrimas salían de tus ojos, al comprobar que también se habían cargado tus queridos discos, que tú creías a salvo. Entonces, sí, ya sabías lo que sentí yo, cuando me engañaste, me abandonaste y me dejaste. El DJ que te sustituía no era gran cosa, así que decidí irme, no sin antes pasar a tu lado, para decirte:

-Tú te lo buscaste, amor.

**Bueno, espero que el final haya estado a la altura, y ¡lo siento muchísimo por tardar tanto! T-T Juro que ya no volveré a dejaros esperando tanto tiempo.**

**El siguiente one-shot será un TachimukaiXharuna, propuesto por Kristinagm18. La canción será "Ven a mí", de Floricienta. Perdón, Cris, sé que te dije que antes de vacaciones estaría, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, espero que lo entiendas.**

**PD: ¡Seguid pidiendo one-shot! Ah, y creo que alguien más me pidió uno hace tiempo, pero no me acuerdo, y no sé dónde lo vi, si ese alguien lee esto, ¿podrías repetir la petición?**

**Sayonara! ¿Me dejáis un review? =)**


	3. ORGANIZACIÓN!

**Hola, bueno**** publico el orden en que voy a hacer los one-shot:**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Ven a mí, Floricienta, by Kristinagm18 (TachiHaru)**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Hola mi amor, Los Rebujitos, by tqgirlxula23 (GoenjiHaru)**

**CAPÍTULO 5: Firework, Katy Perry, by Mizuki-chan-18 (TodosEndo)**

**CAPÍTULO 6: Te regalo, Carlos Baute, by Cristy-chan (EndoAki)**

**CAPÍTULO 7: Angels on the moon, Thriving Ivory, by Kaylee Dark (FudoHaru) (Al final elegí esta, me inspiró más =))**

**Como veis, en su gran mayoría sale Haruna, no es que me importe, hasta me pareció gracioso, pero en fin, para tener algo de variedad, si alguien tiene pensado pedir algo, adelante, pero si podéis pedir de otro personaje... pero bueno, ver cómo represento a Haruna con distintas parejas, puede ser interesante.**

**PD: una tal marita x100pre publicó su historia en un review de este fic, si queréis leerla... no entiendo por qué, pero bueno, que sepais que ahí está :)**


	4. Ven a mí, TachiHaru

"_**Ven a mí" (Floricienta)**_** [Propuesto por: kristinagm18]**

**TachimukaixHaruna**

"_Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba, escondiendo esa lágrima que se te escapaba"_

Puede que delante de todos, Haruna se hiciera la superada, pero a Yuuki, su mejor amigo, no le iba a engañar tan fácilmente. Porque él la conocía muy bien. Mejor que su propio hermano, aunque Kido sí había dudado de ella cuando le dijo que estaba bien.

-¿Haruna? –el castaño de ojos azules abrió la cremallera de la tienda de camping lentamente, por si tenía que volver a cerrarla de nuevo. Vio a la peli azul en un rincón con las manos en su cara, y se acercó, para susurrarle suavemente al oído.- ¿Estás bien?

La oji miel levantó la cabeza, medio sonriendo, y contestó:

-Pues claro, ¿por qué iba a estar mal?

-Ah, no sé, quizá tenga algo que ver con Goenji… -al escuchar ese nombre otra vez, la Otonashi derramó una pequeña lagrimita, que secó casi al instante. Aunque Tachimukai ya la había visto.- Es él, ¿verdad? –ella asintió, con la mirada baja.- Te comprendo. Duele ver que la persona a quien amas no te quiere… -Haruna suspiró, cansada ya de las indirectas.

-Vale, Tachi, lo siento. De nuevo –el portero negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-No, da igual. Sabes que lo tengo superado, casi tanto como tú. Bueno, no… aún no he llegado a tu nivel de superación –rectificó el castaño, irónicamente, haciendo que su amiga resoplara.

-Dime una cosa, ¿crees que por estar intentando hacerme sentir culpable todo el día vas a conseguir que te quiera? –Yuuki cambió la expresión de su rostro a una más seria.- Uf… perdona… no sé en qué estaría pensando…

-Si es lo que piensas… me parece bien que lo digas –el chico estaba visiblemente molesto.

-Va, no te enfades.

-No estoy enfadado –suspiró, con voz triste.

"_Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito, que hubiera dado mi vida por curarte las heridas"_

No, no estaba enfadado, estaba desolado, decaído, decepcionado… todo por mi culpa, pensó Haruna. Pobre Tachi.

Cuando empezó todo aquello de la acampada, una semana antes en Inazuma, el portero se declaró a la Otonashi, pero ella no le correspondió, entonces. Creyó que sería injusto para él, porque ella ya estaba enamorada de otra persona.

Y no había hecho falta ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba. ¿Quién, sino ella, esperaba al goleador de fuego en la esquina más cercana a su casa, solo para andar unos metros con él hasta llegar al colegio? ¿Quién le daba siempre a él primero una botella y una toalla después de cada entrenamiento? ¿Quién se ofrecía a ayudarle con el latín, aunque se perdiera una reunión del club de periodismo? Apenas con observarla un poco, como había hecho Tachimukai, y cualquiera podría averiguar cuál era el gran amor "secreto" de Haruna.

Y aún así, Yuuki no había dudado en decirle que la quería. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decírselo, y justo cuando había reunido todo el valor que necesitaba, iba ella, y se enamoraba de Shuuya. Pues no iba a echarse atrás por eso, al menos, así Haruna sabría que le tenía a su lado, pasara lo que pasase.

Inevitablemente, Haruna notó la desolación de su amigo por no tenerla para él, sintiéndose culpable por no poder hacerle feliz. En el fondo, Tachimukai siempre le había gustado, ¿por qué otra razón, si no, le ayudó a conseguir su propia técnica? Pero todo eso quedaba tan atrás…

No obstante, si no hubiera perdido la cabeza por Goenji, probablemente Haruna sería entonces la novia de Yuuki. El único problema era que su corazón no le dejaba mostrar cariño a una persona que de verdad no amaba.

Aunque, de todas maneras, ¿qué más daba que ella quisiera a Goenji? Si hacía escasos días, cuando llegaron al campamento, él la rechazó… La Otonashi sabía que él se lo había dicho de la forma más sutil que encontró, pero al fin y al cabo, el mensaje era el mismo. No había cariño. No había amor de su parte. No había nada. Así que Haruna dejó de sonreír, para pasarse las horas pensando en lo que no era y podía haber sido su amor con Shuuya.

Eso le dolía a Tachimukai, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Ella no le quería, y no se le ocurría otra manera de consolarla que estar a su lado, ya que no iba a estar continuamente recordándole que un día ella no le quiso.

"_Ven a mí, te cuidaré, te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces, y calmaré la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios, ven a mí, te buscaré, y te amaré como nadie en la Tierra te amó. Ven a mí"_

Tachimukai se había preguntado en algún momento por qué Haruna no se rendía sin más. Su amado no la quería, ¿para qué seguir sufriendo? Pero a esa pregunta podía contestarse él mismo, ya que estaba en las mismas. Es imposible aceptar, cuando estás enamorado, que has perdido. Y aunque no te quede otra que resignarte y olvidar, seguirás empeñado en continuar haciéndote daño, eso sí, junto a la persona que no te quiere. Y esa es la primera regla de desamor.

Aún sabiendo todo eso, no quería aceptarlo, ¡no quería darse por vencido! Le daba igual tener que esperar… Todo lo que quería era a ella.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? –según parecía, la Otonashi ya se había cansado del tranquilo silencio del que, por el contrario, el oji azul sí estaba disfrutando. Este se volvió hacia ella, con una idea en mente quizá un tanto malsana, y que, con una… sucia sonrisa, estaba pensando en hacer realidad- Ah, qué dolor de espalda, por dios, te juro que como descubra quién tuvo la maravillosa idea de traer…

Un beso robado por Tachimukai interrumpió sus quejas, enmudeciéndola, sonrojándola y despertando en ella unas ganas tremendas de pegarle, algo que no dudó en hacer cuando su amigo se separó de ella, incapaz de dejar de mirarla.

"_Te buscaré, y te amaré, como nadie en la Tierra te amó, ven a mí."_

El castaño dejó la cara de lado, movida por el impacto. No dijo nada. Después de todo, se lo merecía. Tampoco articuló palabra porque prefería reservarse para él su opinión de que la peli azul le había correspondido notablemente. Estaba casi al cien por cien seguro de que si hacía un comentario parecido, saldría mal parado.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –inquirió la periodista, más que notablemente cabreada. Nunca antes le habían robado un beso, y menos de esa manera tan dulce, como solo podía haber hecho el oji azul (bueno, y tal vez Fubuki ewe). Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, había demasiada tensión en el ambiente. Y además, Haruna se estaba agobiando allí dentro, así que abrió la cremallera de la tienda y se largó, rezando para que Tachimukai no la siguiera.

Pero, evidentemente, dios no existe, y si no es así, entonces elige, desde luego, los mejores momentos para dejar tirado a la mayoría de la gente. Haruna se sentó en el muelle del lago que había junto al lugar que habían escogido para instalar el camping, esperanzada, aunque de nada le sirvió rezar, pronto su amigo estaba a su lado de nuevo, esta vez de pie, y sin intención de sentarse.

"_Yo sé que tendrás razones para el no amor, pero solo una palabra borrará tu dolor"_

-Olvídale de una vez, joder –se hartó Yuuki, usando ese lenguaje coprolario pero sin perder el tono calmado y dulce que solía reflejar su voz.

Ella le miró de reojo, algo sorprendida de sus palabras. El castaño siguió hablando, molesto, aunque con un deje de arrepentimiento en la voz al mencionar el furtivo beso.

-Mira, te pido disculpas si te ha afectado que te besara, de verdad. Pero quería comprobar si de verdad no podías quererme a mí también, y creo que te sorprenderá que haya descubierto que no es así en absoluto –el comentario ya estaba hecho. La oji miel asimilaba y procesaba la información, con cara de pocos amigos, no obstante, él continuó "provocándola"- De hecho, en estos instantes me estoy planteando que después de lo que he hecho estás confusa.

Eso sí que fue el colmo, ¡claro que estaba confusa! Maldito Yuuki, ¿cómo iba a estar, luego de lo que había ocurrido hacía escasos minutos? ¡Un beso! Un robado y erróneo beso, para la Otonashi, aunque su yo interior dijera que había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, hasta el momento.

-Pues sí, estoy confusa, si eso era lo que querías saber –se levantó, apretando los puños- Me voy, y –se giró, amenazante- ni se te ocurra seguirme.

Vaya, de verdad parecía que Haruna no aprendía. Está de más decir que el castaño fue tras ella. La cogió del brazo suavemente, impidiendo su marcha.

"_Tienes que probarme, no te vayas, porque estoy lleno de besos y quiero curarte el alma"_

-Suéltame.

-No… admítelo, te ha gustado.

-¿El qué?

-El beso –resolvió Tachi- ¡Vamos! Haruna, él te lo ha dejado muy claro, creo. No, ¡no llores! Es indignante que llores por él. No te quiere.

-¡Pues lo siento, pero yo a él, sí!

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No creo que te importe demasiado que yo sufra –ella se le acercó, molesta.

-¡Claro que sí, bobo! Tú… tú me has ayudado siempre…

-Bueno, y tú a mí, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya, pero… una técnica es fácil, los líos del corazón, no lo son –Tachimukai se preguntaba por qué eran un lío, si estaba claro: a ella le gustaba Goenji, y a Goenji no le gustaba ella- Sé que piensas que no es para tanto, pero es que tú no sabes todo lo que crees saber.

-¿Cómo? No te vayas, espera. ¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¿Acaso es que tú en realidad sí me…? –lo dijo con burla, pero luego vio su sonrojo y se quedó boquiabierto, no podía ser…- ¿Haruna? –ella se acercó, lentamente, y unió sus labios en un beso, suavemente, tomando ella el control ya que el oji azul parecía seguir en estado de shock.

Y así siguió, mientras veía como ella se alejaba, yendo a su tienda. Lo que le acababa de pasar era increíble, pero también le enseñaba que, en realidad, no hay nada imposible tratándose del amor.

**^^ Ja, volví a tardar. Perdón, cuesta inspirarse para hacer algo digno -.- En fin, Cris, ¿te ha gustado? ¡Eso espero! Aunque me parece que la canción no tiene mucho que ver, lo siento…**

**Bueno, ¿y a vosotros, os gustó?**

**Antes de pediros un review, ya tengo los próximos capítulos programados (falta escribirlos ewe)**

**ORGANIZACIÓN:**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Dame un beso, Los Rebujitos, by tqgirlxula23 (GoenjiHaru) **(Al final la cambié, tienes razón, esta tiene más letra, aunque con la otra podría haberme arreglado, pero ¡gracias!)

**CAPÍTULO 5: Firework, Katy Perry, by Mizuki-chan-18 (TodosEndo)** (Am, tengo una pregunta, ¿puedo decidir yo con quién se queda Endo, o ya habías pensado en alguien? A mí no me importa. Ah, y los candidatos serán Kazemaru, Hiroto, Goenji y Fubuki, lo sé, el último es raro pero… bueno, ya lo verás ^^U aunque si quieres cambiar algo, adelante)

**CAPÍTULO 6: Te regalo, Carlos Baute, by Cristy-chan (EndoAki) (**Me alegra que me la pidas, es súper romántica, y una de las pocas que me gustan de ese cantante)

**CAPÍTULO 7: Angels on the moon, Thriving Ivory, by Kaylee Dark (FudoHaru)** (Guao, justo cuando me han dado ganas de hacer algo con esa pareja, qué oportuno ^^)

**CAPÍTULO 8: Colgando en tus manos, Carlos Baute y Marta Sánchez, by Dark-Mikami (KazeHaru)** (Vaya, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, aunque después de haber visto una parodia bastante buena de esa canción, me cuesta tomármela en serio xD)

**CAPÍTULO 9: Jar of Hearts, by Shouko-Marigold (TsunaToko)**

**CAPÍTULO 10: Aléjate de mí, Camila, by Yoko-chan 97 (HiroUlvi)**

**CAPÍTULO 11: Tu amor por siempre, Axel, by maria valentina (HiroUlvi)** (Muy bonita)

**CAPÍTULO 11: Teenage Dream, Glee Cast Version, by Akeemi-chan (EndoNatsu)** (Bueno, a mí me gusta más la original, pero la letra es la misma, así que, que sepas que me encanta)

**CAPÍTULO 12: Aquí estoy yo, Luis Fonsi, by IreneRodriguez (HiroMido)** (^^ ¡Sí! Por fin alguien me pide algo con Midorikawa, tenía ganas ya (: Por cierto, adoro la canción, ¡buena elección!)

**Ah, y quería mencionar, por si no estaba claro, que el orden en que los haré es el de llegada, o sea, que por orden de quién lo pidió antes. Espero no tardar tanto esta vez, perdón por todos los retrasos, y una vez más me despido.**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores, tanto si comentáis, como si no (:**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
